The University of New Mexico Medical Center is applying for a developmental grant to develop and manage a Medical Treatment Effectiveness Program (MEDTEP) Research Center on minority populations. New Mexico's high percentage of minorities makes it appropriate to develop a Center responsive to the needs of its population. The proposed Center will be administrated under the Center for Community and Public Health. In the first two years of the developmental period, the proposed MEDTEP Center will focus on the development of four major capabilities; research, research training, technical assistance, and dissemination. A team of faculty from the School of Medicine, the New Mexico Department of Health, and the Lovelace Medical Foundation will: 1) develop and prioritize health research issues pertinent to the minority populations in the State of New Mexico and regionally, 2) develop a research training/educational program for minority health service researchers and researchers on minority populations, 3) develop the infrastructure for technical assistance to health providers and health policy makers interested in patient outcomes, guidelines, standards, review criteria, performance measures, and the frequency and effectiveness of health interventions for minority populations, and 4) develop the capabilities to disseminate the above findings in cooperation with the Agency for Health Care Policy and Research An advisory board of researchers, university faculty, health advocates, policy makers, health providers, consultants, and consumers will be formed to participate in the development of the MEDTEP Center.